wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Camille
Camille was created by Feathered, and is my dragonsona. Appearance Cam/Camy/Milly is a small-ish female AviWing with the pattern of a bali bird of paradise. She has a medium feather ruff and glittering black eyes. She has a swirly tattoo on her right foreleg that curls around her wrist and over her heart. Cam's horns are medium grey, long, and straight. She has a light iron helm that covers her forehead and brow. She likes to have flowers woven through her ruff, but not always. Cam wears iron bands on her horns. Personality Camille is often called a trickster. She's smart, somewhat-witty, and a little odd. Cam is kind, friendly, and crazy to those who aren't familiar with her strange habits. She seems all quiet at first, but once she starts talking, she'll never stop. She is awkward around strangers, and no good at comforting others. Loud noises are her specialty. Cam is very good at making impressions of other animals. Cam is very, very, '''very '''indecisive. Don't ask her to decide anything for you. She might make things worse. She is also extremely clumsy, ''but ''has a good memory. She is wise at times, but immature for the most part. For example: Camille is convinced that everyone is reading her mind, so is often very secretive...even in her head, where supposively nobody can hear her. She does wonder about a lot of strange things. Often, you'll find her daydreaming somewhere. As a result, she walks into a lot of trees and rocks...and off cliffs. She wishes aliens would take her away. She also wishes ''she ''could read minds, so that she could confirm her suspicions and also always know if she's boring someone. Camille does not like males. She doesn't mean it offensively, but she just is annoyed by most of them. She doesn't trust them, and is also a little bit afraid of them. She is also very adaptable. She can easily change her personality whenever she needs to. Generally, Cam is not as simple as she may seem. But nobody is, which is another reason she wished she could read minds. Biography As an egg, Camille was stolen by scavengers and smuggled out of the village. She was traded into a small town at the edge of the Rainforest, where many of the scavengers feared and tried to kill her. They were worried she'd hatch and eat them all. But luckily, her "parents" protected her egg until she hatched. She learned their language from growing up with them, and soon was able to communicate smoothly with them. She was the village's protector. She fought off any dragons that tried to attack the village, and as a result, the village grew stronger. As she grew, the scavengers stopped fearing her and began to befriend her. Her "sister" and her were practically inseparable. They had a perfected flying together. Once, a large group of dragons came to destroy the village. Cam could not hold them all off alone, but by then her village was strong enough to defend against the dragons with minimal casualties. They won, but Camille was captured by one of the group (who was an AviWing spy) and brought to a secret place. They tried killing her "sister" (Alex) but she defended her. At that point, Cam could not understand dragons. So the dragon taught her their language, and Song. Cam taught this to Alex. When they were allowed to return to their village (a few years later) they found that it was in ruins. Since then, Alex and Cam have been visiting various human civilizations and trying not to be killed. Category:Females Category:AviWings Category:Dragonsonas Category:Characters Category:Occupation (Artist)